


Sunshine

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strawhats are enjoying life in the springtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Another slice-of-life with the crew. I love writing pieces like this.

Nami sighed contentedly as she stretched, closing her eyes against the sun. She lay on the chair, legs extended with one knee propped up and the other lying flat. Her sunglasses were a welcome weight on her head, and the warmth of the sun was wonderful all down her body. Next to her, Robin sat with her knees up, a book on archeology open against them. A sun hat adorned her head, obscuring the pages partially from the light.

Even with her eyes closed, Nami could tell where each of her nakama were. There was the noise nearby of pages turning, which reminded her of Robin. Excited chattering filtered down to her from the crow's nest, which must be one or more of the younger boys. Most likely Usopp and Chopper, the former extrapolating a huge, dramatic adventure story full of lies to the latter. She could picture Chopper's worshipful expression in her mind's eye, and it made her smile.

Much closer was the sound of tinkering, Franky working on some new attachment to Sunny. Beyond him, the sounds of a vibrant violin being played enthusiastically told her where Brooke was, enjoying the sunlight as well. High pitched laughter followed, and she could imagine Luffy clapping happily and dancing along.

The last two were probably the easiest to place. Sanji was in the galley, concocting something cool and refreshing for her and Robin to drink. Zoro was sleeping. Nami wasn't sure exactly where, but she did know he was --

"Oof! Luffy, you idiot, get off!"

Okay, so he's not sleeping anymore. A small smirk crossed Nami's face.

"C'mon, Zoro! Let's dance!"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

"Zoroooo, you promised!" The whine in Luffy's voice was unmistakable.

"Wha -- ? What are you talking about? I never promised!"

"Yes you did!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO, Luffy. I don't -- gah! Let go, you moron!"

"Wheee! Hahaha, see, isn't this fun?" The sound of sandals slapping across the deck, swiftly followed by a strangled yelp.

"Lu -- Luffy! No, don't do that --"

"I'm gonna spin you!"

"What?! NO, Lu -- " A whirring sound, accompanied with Zoro's startled yelp of annoyance as he sailed through the air. A brief shadow crossed over the girls, but Nami paid it no mind. A splash resounded through the air, and Luffy hollered with glee.

"Woohoo! Did you see how far he went? This is fun! Hey, Usopp! Wanna dance?"

Nami's smirk only grew as she listened to Usopp's stuttered, "N-no thanks, Luffy. I'm good."

"Aw, come on Usopp! It's easy! I'm sure you'll be great!"

"O-of course I am! Usopp-sama is renowned for his dancing expertise in all the Blues! There is no dance that he cannot master!"

"Amazing!" Chopper's squeal of delight could probably have been heard across the ocean.

"Really?! That's awesome, Usopp! Now you have to dance with me! Show me the best one!"

"Uh, maybe some other time, Luffy. Luffy? What -- no! Luffy, wait!"

In the muffled sounds that followed, Nami could only assume that Luffy had rocketed himself into the crow's nest to retrieve the poor sharpshooter. There were some shuffling sounds before they plummeted to the deck once more, Usopp already twirling through the air.

"Luuuuuuffffffffffffyyyyyyy!"

"Hahaha! I told you so, Uso --"

"LUFFY!" A soaking wet Zoro bellowed from the railing. "That's it, you're going over next -- ugh!"

Nami laughed aloud as Usopp collided with a very surprised Zoro, sending them both tumbling into the ocean. She opened her eyes, taking in the scene. Luffy stood in the middle of the deck on the lawn, laughing so hard tears streamed down his face and he held his stomach, his entire frame shaking with mirth. The railing managed to stay in one piece, albeit with a crack along the banister from where Zoro's legs probably smacked into it as they fell. Franky was standing out of the way, tinkering near the trees so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Hearing a giggle, Nami turned back to Robin, who was giving the impression of reading the book without turning any pages. When their eyes met, they shared a secret smile. Sanji rounded the corner, a tray of drinks in his hand and his panda apron still tied around his waist.

"Mellorine~! Drinks, Nami-swan? Robin-chan?" He smiled down at them, brandishing the refreshments.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said, as they each took a drink.

Sanji beamed, then stood up and looked around the deck. He blinked. "What's gotten into Luffy?"

Nami's smile grew as she looked back at their captain. He was rolling on the grass, heedless of the danger as two thoroughly soaked nakama steamed across the deck, making a beeline for him. His ringing laugh echoed across the ship, his hat having fallen during his antics.

She looked around the ship, seeing all of her friends happy and at ease. Through it all, Brooke played a lively tune on his violin.

She turned and smiled at Sanji. "Nothing. Just enjoying the sunshine."


End file.
